


The Professor and His Daughter

by akinorii



Series: The Mercenary and the Professor's Daughter [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Indiana Jones AU, Kenobi Reader, National Treasure au, No romantic relationships yet, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, prequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: A pre-cursor fic to 'The Mercenary and The Professor's Daughter"Your dad, Professor Kenobi, is an archaeology and history teacher and he is excruciatingly boring. But everything is about to change with an invitation to Egypt from Palpatine. The days leading up to your travel to Egypt are exciting, you really just can't wait to get there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader
Series: The Mercenary and the Professor's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Professor and His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> you don’t have to look like obi-wan in any way shape or form to be his daughter. i left it open so you could be adopted or you could actually be his daughter or how ever else you please.

You loved your dad, but you loathed Professor Kenobi. He was dreadfully boring. He always seemed to drone on about some exhibition he had done - probably before you were even born - and as you looked around the lecture hall, only to find lovesick stares directed towards your father from essentially every girl in the room. You could only scrunch your nose in disgust, so many people on the campus thought your father was attractive. It made you extremely uncomfortable. However, one plus side was that it made for interesting conversations when you told them ‘Professor Kenobi’ was in fact, your father.

Sometimes you wondered what had compelled you to pursue a career in history and archeology. Especially, when you have to endure the torture that is your father’s class. Then, you remember that you find the subject fascinating and only boring when your dad taught. The fluorescent white numbers displaying the time showed that class was almost over. You looked to your dad and tapped your wrist. He had a penchant for going over his allotted time, but you were almost sure that you were the only one in that hall that cared. 

Once he dismissed the class, some rushed to leave as others began swarming his door. You held your bag close as you shoved through Professor Kenobi’s fan club, all giving you glares. You rolled your eyes as you finally made it to the front. 

He was telling them his scheduled office hours, but you knew that all of them had it memorized by heart - including you, but that made sense, you’re his daughter. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 1:00-5:00 you recited in your head before clearing your throat in an attempt to break your father’s focus.

He looked at you with raised eyebrows, “Yes, darling?” The murderous glares of the others were tangible, but you could only smirk. Your father probably didn’t even know their names, yet he called you darling. 

“Do you want to go get lunch, Dad,” you said the last word with as much emphasis as you possessed, hopefully, this time people would understand that your dad was Professor Kenobi, and not laugh as if you were telling a joke. “I was thinking of pancakes and tea?” His eyes lit up. Pancakes and tea was an offer he could never refuse. He ushered the remainder of the students out before grabbing his coat and car keys. 

The ride to the little off-campus corner shop you both liked to frequent was short and filled with singing along to your favorite oldies hits. You and your dad had an unbroken relationship since you were 16; it only grew as he got to know you better. 

“So I got an invitation to an exhibition in Egypt. They want me to come to look at some of the hieroglyphics they found. Palpatine believes he found something regarding the catacombs of the Narmer’s pyramids. We could be close to discovering the hidden religion of Ancient Egyptian royals and the fabled treasures of upper and lower Egypt.” He announced as you two were eating, bouncing his leg in anticipation of your answer. 

You swirled the last bit of pancake around in your syrup covered plate - not really knowing what to say, “That’s a really good opportunity for you, you should go! I can stay here by myself. Don’t forget, I’m an adult now,” you encouraged. He gave you an unimpressed look. The underlying bitterness inflected was evident to him as you had tried to cover it in a sarcastic syrupy-sweet tone. You were glad to know he wasn’t oblivious about everything.

He took another sip of his tea. “Honey I think you’re misunderstanding me. I want you to come with me to Egypt.” He paused to gauge your reaction. You were shocked, he actually wanted you to come with him for a change. “Even if you weren’t my daughter, you’re still top of the class. You’ll know your way around, and I trust you.”

His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, watching whilst you moved around the table to tackle him in a hug. He had only developed said smile lines after you come along. You were the source of all happiness for him, he would never be able to communicate how much you really meant after stepping into his life.

“I’m driving back!” you squealed after snatching the keys from him in the hug. He only shook his head in laughter before paying with a hefty tip. 

He walked out of the cafe to see you already behind the driver’s seat, ready to go. He was in for a rambling. 

“So when are we leaving?” you asked only a minute after starting the car, you had tons of questions that had popped up. You almost felt bad for your dad, knowing he would have to answer every single one. 

“In two weeks, I need to get the paperwork for you and me into the Uni offices,” he spoke, waiting patiently for your next question.

“What do I need to buy? Should I go, like, all beige? Oh my God, we could look like that one movie! Oh my God, they could make a movie about us!” Your filter was long gone as you continued to voice all the possibilities of the trip. He smiled at your antics, he was glad he had made the decision to take you. You were probably the happiest he had seen in years. 

The next two weeks were full of you trying to memorize every possible thing about Narmer, the pyramids, and Egypt itself. Currently, you sat in your dad’s class, poring over the hieroglyphics textbook you had borrowed from the house. You were glad your father didn’t particularly mind you not paying attention and other students were too focused on him to question you. 

You saw the administrator walk-in halfway through the lesson. You paid him no mind and continued to study until he called for you. Your head snapped up as you looked to the front, where they, being your dad and the administrator, were waiting for you. You scurried out of your seat to remove yourself from the gaze of the whole room. 

A moment of silence passed between the three of you, as you stood in the hallway. “The University has approved your request to participate in the Egypt exhibition. We’ll cover the class for the remainder of the semester, but we expect you to be back by the fall." 

You and your dad looked at each other with growing smiles. You couldn’t celebrate now, but you both knew that it was official, you were going to Egypt. 

He ended class early that day for a celebratory lunch. It ended up being frozen pizza, but it was still a celebration. Everything was going to be great. Egypt was going to be great.


	2. Living with your Dad HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcannons on living with your dad, Professor Kenobi

•instead of staying in a dorm you live with your dad

•you’re not a morning person but your dad totally is

•you guys both watch history documentaries together preferably national geographic ones

•you help him grade papers sometimes when it gets overwhelming (you may be a bit biased when grading your own)

•his study is really homey with the comfy chairs, fire place, and all the bookshelves

•you don’t have a ton of friends because you have your dad and he is your best friend

•he’s not the best cook but he can heat things up like pizza or make box mac and cheese

•you don’t like to cook, but you like to bake.

•when exams come near there’s always cake or cookies in result of stress baking

•you don’t really have to hard of a time with your classes since it’s just the ones you need for your degree

•you’re majoring in archaeology and minoring in anthropology

•you definitely steal his sweat vests during the colder months

•your dad wears contacts for teaching but when he gets home he has his glasses on

•he wouldn’t mind if you had a boyfriend but he likes to keep it just the two of you

•same goes for you, you wouldn’t really mind if he had a girlfriend but you like it just the way it is now

•the museum likes to hold galas and invite your dad so you have 3 nice dresses that you alternate wearing but you like your comfy clothes

•it seems like everywhere you go somebody knows your dad. either from the college, exhibitions, or just things he’s done

•tea and pancakes is his absolute favorite thing ever

•and the little corner shop is the best place to get it

•but the shop also has EVERYTHING

•it’s got all kinds of pastries, soup, salads, pasta and it’s even got a student section where they sell supplies like paper and pens

•not to mention they have the best tea your dad has ever tasted ( besides from that time he went to beijing )

•your dad has one of those posh british accents even if he likes to claim it’s just a regular british accent (you like to think this is why girls like him)

•he is not the best with technology, he can use his desktop just fine but newer things like cell phones and tablets he doesn’t get

•overall you and your dad love each other very much and neither of you would change a thing


End file.
